In Your Eyes
by Kagome1221
Summary: Kagome X Kouga.. Kouga needs to mate and who do you think his first and only choice is now his only problem is to get her to see that he really does love her and convince her to stay by his side ONESHOT REVISED ....


Disclaimer: Inuyasha not mine period. I Hate these things honestly do you think if I owned Inuyasha I would be posting this here HA!! No I would be making mangas and selling them for 8.95 but obviously I don't own so all I can do is play with the characters a bit so don't sue!!

AN: well this is my first fanfic in this site and well on line at all. I usually write them keep them for a while then decide its crap and throw the papers away. but I recently started thinking that I need feedback from people who don't know me and don't care about my feelings to know if I am any good at writing or just suck so please review my story and let me know. So now on to the story.

In Your Eyes

Inuyasha and the gang had been traveling east for a while now following a rumor of a possible jewel shard and tension was growing high in the group as for the third time Kagome told Inuyasha that she was tired and needed a break only to be fully ignored by the silver haired Hanyou.

"Inuyasha I need to stop it's hot and I am sweaty and tired!!" said Kagome with a slightly annoyed voice.

"God damn it Kagome Shut up already I heard you the first time but if we stop now we'll never find the jewel shard. Do you think who ever has it is just going to sit and wait for you to take your sweet time getting there!" Said the irritated Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha SIT!!" Screamed Kagome angrily

"I can't believe you are so inconsiderate ugh SIT! We have been walking all day in the scorching sun and I can't take it anymore. We are making camp now!! And that's final."

To say the rest of the group was intimidated by the young furious girl would be the understatement of the year.

"She sure is scary when she's angry" said Shippo quietly to Miroku who could only nod in return.

Ten minutes later camp was being prepared and a now cheery Kagome was getting ready to set out and find a lake or preferably hot spring to bathe in.

"You coming Sango ?" asked Kagome

Sango quickly got up and followed the raven haired girl through the forest in search for the oh so wanted bath.

Finally after a couple of minutes of wondering around they finally found a clearing with a small lake.

"Aww I was so looking forward to a hot spring today!" Whined Kagome as she and Sango started to undress.

'I sure do miss the future technologies at times like these' Kagome thought to herself. Even though she had now been traveling to the past for a little less than three years Kagome could still not get used to the bathing utilities or lack there of in this time.

"Hey Kouga are we going to spend all night wandering around here? We have checked the lands two times now it's all safe . Can't we go back to the cave now?" Asked a worn-out Ginta

"Yeah, let's go back" said the wolf prince but as he was turning to go a sweet smell hit his nose. 'There's no mistake that's her scent and she's nearby and so is that asshole Inuyasha' he thought to himself.

"Hey go back with out me guys there's some business that I gotta take care of" he told his clan members.

"Kouga is everything okay?" asked Ginta worried

"Yeah just go I'll be back later" said the wolf prince as he turned and used his super speed to make his way to his woman. He followed her scent to a clearing on the outskirts of his lands and noticed she and her slayer friend were just finishing up their bath and getting ready to go back, but this just wouldn't do he wanted to speak to her, had many things to tell her. He saw the two girls start walking back towards their camp and the demon did the first thing that came to mind he grabbed his woman from behind held her up against his chest and ran towards a nearby cave.

Kouga's speed had been so impressive that Sango only noticed Kagome was no longer walking behind her when she didn't hear a response to her comment.

"Kagome?? Kagome!! Were did you go Kagome! "When the girl received no response she began to run back to their camp to alert Inuyasha of the disappearance.

'Boy is he going to be mad' Sango thought as she ran to Inuyasha who stood from his place besides the fire when he noticed the state Sango was in and the worry in her scent

"What happened?" Asked Inuyasha already noticing Kagome's absence

"Let go!! Let go of me" Kagome screamed as she tried to wriggle and squirm out of her capturer's firm grasp on her body. Kouga on the other hand was using all his will power to endure the girls screams with his sensitive hearing. When they reached their destination Kouga entered the cave and set Kagome down who didn't waste anytime to look up at his face.

"Kouga!" she gasped

"What are you doing? why did you take me like that? I was so frightened I thought you were some demon after the shards" she said out of breath and slowly relaxing now that she knew she was more or less safe for the time being.

"Kagome" Kouga said with a serious voice a little to serious for the man who always had a cocky carefree demeanor "I am sorry for taking you this way but when I noticed that you were near by I… well I just had to come see you. I need to speak to you Kagome."

Kagome a little taken back by the tone of his voice could only stare back showing him he had her attention.

Kouga motioned for Kagome to sit down in a corner of the cave as he built a small fire in the middle. He was going crazy in his mind thinking how he was going to start this conversation. Well might as well not beat around the bush.

"Uhh Kagome" said Kouga as he made his way to sit next to her.

"I… well I need to mate soon Kagome and my clan is getting impatient and wondering as to why I haven't done so already Kagome you see it's frown upon for the leader not to have a female by the time they reach my age and Kagome I love you and I just can't see myself besides any other Kagome would you be my mate?"

"UHHHH… Kouga I um really don't know what to say I mean this is all very sudden and unexpected I honestly… uh ..I never thought you were serious with all of that 'Kagome is my woman stuff' I just thought it was a joke to you a way to make Inuyasha mad and I umm…."

To say Kagome was surprised and bewildered is an understatement. What was she supposed to say. Did he think he could just tell her this and she would go with him and become his mate? What about Inuyasha and her friends and family this was just too much. Was this man crazy he wasn't really in love with her….. Was he??

While Kagome was having what seemed to be an inner battle with her self Kouga was taking a look at her. A real look that goes beyond physical appearance and down deep into the soul. After all it was her caring, loyal and powerful soul that drew him to her in the first place. Her soul called to his inner demon it brought him peace. A peace that his demon and he only felt when she was near him. Not that she was bad looking at all the girl was beautiful but what really made her unique was her soul.

Kagome on the other hand was so confused she didn't want to hurt him, but then again what was she supposed to do. So she decided to make him come to his senses to realize that he couldn't possibly know her enough to Love her and besides what about Ayame?

"Kouga you are being irrational you can't love me. How do you know that you love me when you hardly know me? And besides you promised Ayame…."

"Kagome just stop right there. I don't care what I promised Ayame don't you fucking get it Kagome I love you and I can only be with you my demon will accept no other and neither will I. I want you understand just you !! "

"But Kouga.. "

Kagome was cut off by a mildly pissed of demon to put it frankly Kouga couldn't believe she was questioning his love for her couldn't she see it wasn't it obvious??

No of course not he was an idiot. Kagome was human she didn't understand youkai customs. He was going to explain to her what he felt make her understand how his inner demon worked.

"Kagome I love you what can I do to make you believe me?

When I see you I become happy and my demon he finds peace. And well I …"

For once in his life the eloquent wolf had run out of words to say he could only do so he reached towards Kagome and pulled her close to him. Bringing his lips to hers and putting all the passion he felt into the kiss.

It was so unexpected that Kagome realized what he was doing only when she felt his lips caressing hers. But what surprised her more was the reaction she was having to the kiss her skin was tingling at the sensation and she felt he was putting so mush feeling in to that kiss so much….. Love??

She found herself wanting to kiss him back and forget about everything logical and rational.

Kouga was ecstatic she was kissing him back and his demon was more than pleased his bitch was responding to him. Just as he was going to deepen the kiss he heard her name being called.

"KAGOME!!

KAGOME!!"

Inuyasha knew that damn wolf had taken her he could smell his scent mixed with hers. He finally reached where they were he could smell them inside that cave. What the fuck was that mother fucker up to taking her here. He was going to kill than wolf.

"Uhh Inuyasha are we almost there?" Asked Miroku noticing the agitation in his friend

"Yeah there in that cave up ahead Miroku." Inuyasha grumbled out angrily.

When he made it to the mouth of the cave the site that welcomed Inuyasha pushed him over the edge.

Kouga had heard Inuyasha screaming but he didn't want to break the kiss he was sharing with Kagome hell he wanted the mutt to see that she was his.

Kagome was to entranced with this new emotion taking over to notice Inuyasha or anything else at the moment. Well until she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist wrap her tighter against Kouga's body and finally to her regret he ended the kiss but didn't relinquish his hold on her. That's when she heard Inuyasha and boy was he mad.

"Kagome what the hell do you think you're doing!? Get away from that wolf NOW !!" Inuyasha yelled as he made his way to grab her.

But Kouga wouldn't allow it like hell was that dog trash going to touch his mate no one touched her but him. He was going to teach this puppy to respect other peoples' property.

Kouga kicked Inuyasha backwards as he pushed Kagome towards the slayer where he knew she would be safe.

Inuyasha took out his sword but before he could use it Kagome said the magic word making Inuyasha plummet to the ground.

She was still taking in all of what was happening she had kissed Kouga and well …liked it a lot. She was deep in thought until Sango shook her into reality.

"Kagome are you okay? What happened?" Sango asked worried for her friend

But Kagome didn't have time for questions she was beyond furious at the moment at those two calling her their property as if she was a trophy to be won. She had to stop this now !

So she did what came to mind and yelled out SIT once again.

"I can't believe you two treating me like I 'm a thing to be owned!!

I am not anyone's property get it I am my own person!! And I refuse to let you two continue this meaningless fight!"

She had to get away she had to think set her thoughts straight. That kiss had turned on something inside of her that she didn't understand and every time she looked at Kouga now her skin tingled and her heart raced. She needed to be alone!!

Both Inuyasha and Kouga were at edge and wanted nothing more than to go at one another's throat but the look in Kagome's froze them on the spot. They could both smell the anger radiating from her scent. Inuyasha planned to ignore it and launched for Kouga but Kouga's demon needed to go comfort his mate. So Kouga used his speed to dodge Inuyasha and make his way towards Kagome. He took her hands and massaged her palm to calm her .Kagome ,however, jerked her hands back she didn't miss the pained look in Kouga's face.

"Kouga please you need to go. I don't want you and Inuyasha getting hurt because of me."

"NO! I won't leave you …"

"Kouga please just for a while I need some time to ….think "

Kouga didn't want to pressure the young woman so he decided to go but he would not leave her with Inuyasha his demon wouldn't allow it. He would take her home.

He nodded at Kagome with a distraught look and said "At least let me take you to the well Kagome"

"Like Hell you will "said Inuyasha finally being able to get up from the ground as the spell wore off.

Wanting to avoid another fight between the two demons Sango thought it would be better if Kirara took Kagome to the well and everyone agreed it would be best so after it was all settled Kagome took off on Kirara leaving the others behind.

Kouga looked at Inuyasha with hate as he prepared to leave but before he left he needed to make sure of something so he turned and faced Inuyasha once again and to everyone's surprise walked up to him and solemnly asked "Do you truly love her Inuyasha?"

The hanyou and the rest of the group were taken back by the unexpected question.

He didn't know what to say he cared for Kagome yes but was it love ??

So he covered up as best he could

"Feh that ain't your business wolf"

But Kouga saw the confusion in him for that one moment that he had caught Inuyasha of guard he had seen it he didn't love her like he did he didn't deserve her and he'd be damned if he would let Inuyasha have her.

So Kouga looked at Inuyasha square in the eye and said "You don't love her because if you did you would want everyone to know."

With that the wolf left the small group.

Everyone was shocked at the conversation that had transpired between Inuyasha and Kouga.

Miroku being as perceptive as always pulled Sango and Shippo back towards the camp leaving a puzzled Inuyasha behind to his thoughts.

Kagome had been lying in her bed for over an hour. No matter what she tried she couldn't stop replaying that kiss in her mind. So many feeling had rushed through her at that moment but what scared her the most was that when she tried to picture herself with Inuyasha now Kouga's face would appear and Inuyasha would seem so wrong. She wondered if a kiss with Inuyasha would feel the same…. would make her happy ?? Happy is that what Kouga made her with his kiss…. Happy??

She would have to go back and once and for all end this she had to well umm kiss…Inuyasha and then everything would become clear.

--

Kagome opened the doors to the well house and walked in. It was still dark outside but she couldn't wait any longer she needed to clear her thoughts and once and for all stop that nagging feeling in her heart. Could she have mistaken friendship for love?

With that last thought Kagome jumped into the well and let herself be guided by the blue light into the past.

On the other side of the well Inuyasha was sitting on a branch of his favorite tree looking over the well with sad eyes he had come to a realization yesterday after that damn wolf had finally left. He was however jolted out of his thoughts when he saw Kagome come out of the well. He had been so far gone in his head that he had failed to smell her before she hoisted herself over the ledge of the well. He leaped down and made his way to the well to great the young priestess.

Kagome saw Inuyasha walking towards her and became nervous. 'What was I thinking? I can't just walk up to him and randomly kiss him…. Can I ? Ugh no I…I can't. God damn it get a grip Kagome, I can't let my inhibitions hold me back now. I have to do this.'

"Kagome you came back sooner than I expected.." Inuyasha was cut off when Kagome grabbed his shoulders and brought his face down to hers.

Unknown to both Kagome and Inuyasha who was a little to preoccupied at the moment to notice a certain young wolf prince was watching the scene unfold before him. He was waiting for Kagome to come back and was just going to approach her but the mutt had beaten him to it. He decided to lay low for a bit just for the sake of curiosity. However when he saw Kagome's hold on Inuyasha he turned his back. he couldn't stand to see the woman he loved kiss another. His inner wolf howled with anguish and he walked away with a broken heart. He loved the girl more than life but he wouldn't force her to be with him if she truly loved that mutt he just couldn't bring himself to do that.

He walked dejectedly back to his cave. He let out a cynical chuckle it was all he could do he was fucked and he knew it. With out a mate soon the elders would question him and try to force some bitch on him and he would not accept it. Fucking hell why did he have to fall for her? That question was easy because every time he looked in her eyes he was home and content. He could stare into her eyes forever everything that defined her was there. In her beautiful brown eyes he could see her emotions so clearly and her innocence and pureness. He stopped himself and said out loud to know one but himself "Shit when did I fall so hard." with that he took off with his inhuman speed towards his lands.

Kagome was inches from Inuyasha's lips but she couldn't go on. She couldn't kiss him it felt too weird, like kissing her brother. That's when it all came clear to Kagome Inuyasha was like a brother to her. She did love him but in a way that a sister loves her brother. She pulled back and laughed. It was all clear to her now she knew who she loved. In fact she had probably known it since he first proclaimed her as his woman so openly when they first met and that was probably why she never set him straight or turned him away when ever they would meet and he would so forwardly call her his woman or hold her hands the truth was that all those times Inuyasha intervened before she actually had a chance to grasp what she felt for the wolf or respond to his advances.

Now that she thought about it she was never allowed to enjoy those moments because of the fear that Inuyasha would kill him out of jealousy. She was in love with Kouga! She laughed again her eyes shinning with happiness and joy.

"I'm in love with Kouga." She whispered absentmindedly

But Inuyasha heard her and he felt his heart break in a million pieces. He was going to lose her the one person who he trusted full heartedly, the one person who he cared about and now she was going to leave him just like that he couldn't allow it. He knew he didn't love her he had realized that, but he cared for her even though when she had backed of and not kissed him he felt relief. Kissing her somehow felt wrong. But that didn't mean he wanted to lose her forever to that undeserving wolf shit.

"NO!!" he screamed out to Kagome

"I won't allow you to leave me. You promised you would stay by my side."

Kagome was taken back she hadn't thought about who Inuyasha might feel. She had been so selfish. A single tear rolled down her cheek. But she didn't love him like that and there was no turning back now.

"Inuyasha…. I am sorry but I can't love you." She said with grief in her voice and more tears sliding down he face. She saw pain in Inuyasha's eyes and thought she should explain her feelings clearly before she hurt him anymore she couldn't stand hurting him but she had no other choice.

"What I meant to say Inuyasha is that you are my best friend.. My brother you see and I can't think of you in any other way and I realize that now… I am sorry" she said now fully crying.

Inuyasha understood now too he loved Kagome like a sister he needed to protect and like a friend he could share his secrets with but she was leaving and he couldn't allow her to leave he couldn't live with out seeing her.

"Kagome…. I well what I mean to say" he said in a quiet voice full of fear. Fear of never seeing his…. His sister again.

"I don't want you to leave…. I couldn't stand not seeing my… sister." At this he looked up at her and gave her a small smile of understanding and Kagome returned it

"So you don't love me then?" She asked

"Yes I love you but.." Inuyasha paused to think of the right words

But Kagome beat him to the punch and said

"But… Not like Kikyo right" she half smiled up at him and he signed and said

"Right not like her but like a sister who I couldn't stand to lose."

Kagome now understood and responded "you won't ever lose me Inuyasha. I'll always be here for you whenever you are in need of a friend "she said

Inuyasha nodded and looked at her with a bit of relief and happiness. He knew now that he would never lose her and he could move on with Kikyo now with out having to worry about her feelings any longer or his confusion between the two it was all clear now. He decided that the mushiness had to end already and asked teasingly with a smirk

"But did it have to be the shit head wolf Kagome?"

At this she only laughed and nudged him the ribs while moving to give him a hug which he gladly and for once with out a second thought returned.

"I'm going to go to him now Inuyasha and …"

"Yeah, yeah save me the details just go." He joked and Kagome couldn't help but laugh

"Could you take me to the village? I Want to see if Kirara will fly me to him."

"Hope on." Inuyasha said kneeling a bit so she could climb on his back.

Kagome landed right outside Kouga's cave her nerves where slowly making their presence known in the form most commonly recognized as butterflies in the stomach.

She mounted of Kirara slowly.

"Thanks Kirara you can go back now I'll see you in a few days." Kagome said a bit uneasy while petting the large cat.

With a Meow in response Kirara was off and Kagome was left alone outside the cave.

'Okay Kagome get yourself together.' She slowly made her way towards the entrance of the cave. 'Great I am so getting wet' she thought to herself referring to the waterfall guarding the entrance of his cave. "Well here goes nothing" she said as she tried walking close to the edge of the wall trying to avoid the water. She made it in with minimal water damage. As she stepped into the cave se found herself surrounded by Kouga's clan. "Oh boy" she said to herself she had forgotten about them. She didn't see any familiar face but was thankful when she heard her name being called somewhere to her right.

"Kagome!" It was Ginta

"Oh Ginta thank god" she said as she smiled at him.

"What are you doing here Kagome?" He asked

"Um Kouga .. I well I need to speak to him." She said anxiously

Ginta looked down at the floor with a dejected look

"What's wrong Ginta ?"

"Well you see Kouga he hasn't been his usual self since he came back. We are all worried for him he won't talk to anyone of us he has been in his sleeping quarters since he returned…. And well"

"I must see him where is he Ginta?"

"I'll take you Kagome.."

"No I need to speak with him alone" she said looking apologetically at Ginta.

He only nodded and pointed to the back of the cave where there seemed to be a type of passage way that broke into a set of smaller caves that Kagome could only guess would be each wolves private room. She walked up to the one Ginta had pointed out. She stopped in front of it. It was covered by.. wolf fur.. she guessed. She took a deep breath and smiled she parted the cloth to the side and made her way in to the room. She stepped inside and there he was her heart began to beat a bit faster and her smile grew larger but it was all brought to a quick end.

"What the fuck do you want?" Kouga all but growled out

He had smelled her come in the cave but he wasn't going to forget her betrayal so easily. He was fucking pissed and he wasn't going to let his guard down or let her see how much she had hurt him. Fuck it all he had his pride he was the fucking prince of the wolf demons.

Kagome was surprised to say the least this was not how she had expected this to go. Kouga had never treated he like this.

"Kouga what's wrong?" Kagome asked with worry laced in her tone

"What are you doing her Kagome wont your mutt get pissed ?" he asked trying not to forget he was mad at her.

"No he.. Uh.. he knows I'm here. I came because well I have something.."

Kouga didn't let her finish he was beyond pissed pissed now so he said "The bastard didn't want you so you came here huh ? Well let me tell you something Kagome I won't be your backup lover, who is not as good as the first but beats being alone."

Kagome hearing his words began to cry why was he acting like this sobs were taking over her body now and Kouga had to look away to keep from going to her and no, no he wasn't going to back down this girl had betrayed him she had kissed that mutt after all he told her. He was going to make her hurt like she hurt him no matter how much it killed him inside.

"What's wrong bitch didn't think I'd know? I saw you kissing that fucking asshole by the well!"

Kagome looked up so that was it ,he thought she loved Inuyasha that's why he was mad. She couldn't but smile at his jealousy.

"Kouga.." She started but was cut of by the angry wolf again.

What the hell's so funny bitch huh …

"Kouga just shut up you big idiot you have it all wrong. What you saw was.."

"No!! you shut up I'm tired of your shit Kagome I was so wrong about you .."

He was so stubborn why couldn't he listen to her she had to get him to shut up and she knew just how.

"I LOVE YOU KOUGA!!"

Yup that got him to shut up alright

"What?" he whispered somewhat in disbelief but never the less forgetting all anger towards the girl.

"I love you" she said this time quietly while stepping towards him. "You have it all wrong I was going to kiss Inuyasha but I never did…. Because I realized that I don't love Inuyasha like that I see him as a friend a really good friend but nothing more Kouga. So I came here to give you my answer to your question from a couple of days ago."

Kouga was taken back she love him. SHE loved HIM!!

He closed the space between them and held her shoulders looking in her eyes and finding love being mirrored back. He knew she wasn't lying in her eyes he always found truth.

"So then what might this answer be?" He smiled lovingly at her while rubbing his palms up and down her arms.

"That answer might be yes" she said smiling that smile that made his heart skip a beat.

Kouga hugged Kagome around the waist lifted her up and spun around over delighted.

Kagome giggled and reached up to kiss him as he set her down once more.

Kouga wasted no time in deepening the kiss and rubbed his tongue across her lips in a silent request to be allowed inside. Kagome wasted no time in parting her lips for him. Kouga tasted every part of her hot mouth and traced he tongue to persuade it to play. Kagome was so wrapped up in the kiss she almost didn't notice his hand reaching in her blouse to try and take it off until she felt his claws gently tug up the fabric. She whined a bit as Kouga broke the kiss to pull the shirt over her head.

Kouga discarded the shirt and began ravishing Kagome's neck with open mouth kisses. Kagome let loose his thick black hair of it's ponytail and tangled her hands in it occasionally massaging the base making Kouga groan with pleasure. He let his hands find the way to her breasts and tease them through the lacy cloth of her bra which he still couldn't figure out how to take off and was getting frustrated at the offending object that was preventing him from seeing the soft mounds.

"Kagome how the fuck do you take this off?" He asked in a husky voice.

Kagome grabbed his hands and led him to the clasp in her back. There she showed him how to take of the contraption while their hands were still attached. The clasp came undone and Kouga slid the straps down her arms making sure to caress them with his claws as he did so gaining a small moan from Kagome's lips.

He lost no time in admiring Kagome's full breasts and taking one in his hot mouth to tease with his tongue by swirling it around her pink nipple making it hard. Kagome sighed a lust filled version of his name making Kouga even harder. He once again took her lips in his leading them both to where his makeshift bedding was and gently guiding her down to lay on her back never breaking the kiss. He licked her bottom lip slowly once again making Kagome gasp and allowing him access to her mouth his tongue slid into her mouth tracing her teeth and playing with her tongue. He smirked against her lips when he smelt her arousal heighten by the tenfold.

Kagome getting a little bolder now moved her tongue against his and worked her hands down his back. Finally getting tired of not being able to touch his skin she slowly pulled away and shyly looked up at him and motioned towards his armor.

Kouga got the hint and sat back taking of his armor and fur while he was at it leaving him completely naked and Kagome completely breathless and red in the face.

Wow he's big she thought not that she had anything to compare to but the man was clearly well endowed. She blushed even deeper if that was possible when she heard his cocky lust filled voice.

"See anything you like?" He asked with a smirk

Kagome looked up into his amused eyes forgetting all inhibitions at the moment and replied with a small voice "You".

"Good." Kouga said clearly pleased

He settled himself in between her legs and licked his way up from he belly button to wards he right breast while massaging the left one lazily. He licked and sucked and gently nipped at her breast while Kagome moaned and arched into his mouth.

All shyness dissolving now her hand made its way down his side and gripped his length. Kouga bit back a growl of pleasure as she stroked his length with her small delicate hand.

"Ugh Kagome." He moaned as her stroking became harder and faster

He grabbed her pleasuring hand and held it up on top of her head before he could cum. He then placed a kiss on her forehead then her nose and finally upon her lips. From there he continued licking his way down her jaw occasionally biting down softly on her neck his tongue made his way through the valley of her breasts stopping to place a quick kiss on each before continuing his route licking down her stomach until he finally reached his destination he ripped off the skirt and underwear in one swift flick of his claws and inhaled deeply the scent of her arousal and was impatient to taste her sweet liquids. He licked her inner thighs then made his way into her dripping wet folds licking them with a slow and swift motion up and down tasting her fully and loving every bit. He would never get enough of her delicious tasting body. He plunged his tongue in her giving her a taste of what was to come.

Kagome was going insane this man was bringing about so many new sensations her mind was dizzy. She had never felt this good until she felt him plunge his hot wet tongue in her making her moan his name loudly and buck into his mouth.

Kouga had to hold on to her hips to keep her from bucking up while he slid into to her with his tongue over and over again anxious for the release of her sweet nectar.

He growled with pleasure as she screamed and came in his mouth while riding her first orgasm.

His inner demon was impatient now he was quickly losing control.

Kagome had never experienced so much pleasure in her life she was still shaking in the after shock of her orgasm. The heat in her belly had uncoiled and taken her whole body on a ride of ecstasy.

Kouga lifted himself to her eye level and brought his lips onto hers for a mind searing kiss full of passion and need that allowed her to taste herself. Making Kagome moan into his mouth, the heat returning to coil itself in her belly.

Kouga left her lips to lick and suck between her neck and shoulder where he was going to soon mark her as his.

He was so hard now it hurt his shaft was throbbing in anticipation.

Kagome he said panting "Are you ready for me?"

"Yes, yes Kouga please" Kagome moaned out

"Please Kouga…" she whined

Kouga fought back his demon who was urging to take the girl as he placed his the tip of his hard shaft in her opening. He looked up at her and she nodded back in response Kouga ran his shaft along her folds wetting himself with her liquids and in an instant he thrust himself inner breaking her barrier in the process.

Kagome groaned out in pain. Tears forming in her eyes. Kouga kissed her tears away and whispered words of reassurance in her ears while licking the shell to distract her.

He was trying so hard not to move but she was so hot and tight and it was getting hard to hold his demon back with the pleasure raging through his body.

Kagome felt the pain subside and she wriggled a bit sending a jolt of pleasure through Kouga letting him know she was ready to continue. He slowly slid out of her till only the tip of his length was left biting back a moan of pleasure. Kagome was having trouble breathing her mind was hazy with this new sensations he was giving her. Her moans were becoming more frequent and loud. She was meeting all of Kouga's thrusts now her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him deeper inside herself.

Kouga was going faster now his demon was slowly taking control. He was reaching his climax and by the way Kagome's wall were tightening around him he knew that she was close too.

Kagome felt an enormous pleasure soar through her as she found release and the coil in her belly burst she moaned Kouga's name loudly.

Kouga's fangs lengthened his demon growled and bit down in her neck marking her as his release came seconds after she screamed his name. Her walls tightening around him milking him for all he had. He rolled to the side as he slid out of her core so as not to squish her with his weight pushing his now content and satisfied demon back asleep inside himself.

Kagome closed her eyes as she rode her last waves of pleasure.

Kouga was also coming back from his own as he brought a hand around Kagome's waist and pulled her towards him possessively. Licking his mark on her neck absentmindedly making Kagome moan slightly.

"I love you my Kagome." He told her

She giggled and said "I love you too" as she snuggled closer to his chest and closed her eyes letting sleep claim her.

Kouga smiled he was the happiest demon alive he looked down as his beautiful mate and let himself fall into a joy filled sleep.

Kouga woke up to find Kagome still snuggled up in his arms. He cupped her cheek lovingly and gave her sweet kiss.

Kagome stirred lightly and her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning Beautiful." He said smiling down to her.

"_You_ are beautiful" she said

Kouga made at face at her and gave her a mock frown

Making her giggle

Kouga bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips and then licked his way down to suck on her mark.

"Hmm… Kouga." Kagome moaned at his soft caresses.

Kagome was happy she truly loved Kouga with every fiber of her being. She didn't know much about him but she planned to spend eternity getting to know him and from what Kouga told her she would have an eternity mating him gave her his same life span since wolf demons mated for life. In a little bit they would have to leave and set out on their mission again. Kouga would be joining the group now she giggled when she remembered him saying that it would be over his dead body that she leave with mutt face alone in any journey.

"What are you laughing about?" Kouga asked placing butterfly kisses on her face and neck

"I'm just really happy." She answered placing her lips on his and sucking his bottom lip lingeringly.

"Me too, I love you so much Kagome." He said as he deepened the kiss

"So you ready for round two?" he asked smirking as his hands made their way down to fondle with her folds.

She giggled as she rolled to lay on her back

"The question is _are you ready_?" she said with a teasing smile

"Born ready" he said as they engaged in their new favorite activity once again.

An: okay so there you have it. Hope you all liked!

I want to thank everyone who reviewed the story. I appreciate it sooo much. For those of you wondering why I had Inuyasha take this so well instead of going kuku… well it seems like every story I read with kags and kogy, Inuyasha always ends up wanting to rape Kagome or something and even though I totally understand that and will possibly use it on other stories with this paring I just wanted to try a different approach here.

See ya.


End file.
